Nunca se debe rogar por amor (KageHina)
by leciel137
Summary: Hinata Shouyou podría ser impulsivo, gritón, eufórico y con energía al mil por ciento todos los días, pero, tenía su orgullo. Y él no rogaría por amor, menos a quien no lo supo valorar y para peor, le miente en la cara y se burla de él. Nunca más.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca se debe rogar por amor**

Pareja: kageyama x hinata

Género: drama /mpreg

Adv: adolescentes.

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era viernes por la tarde, aún podía escuchar a la distancia el rechinar de las zapatillas sobre el suelo del gimnasio. Luego de estar toda la semana armándose del valor suficiente, por primera vez solo quería desaparecer lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar.

Los nervios lo consumían con cada segundo que pasaba, y estar pasando por aquello sin la compañía que hubiese querido lo torturaba más.

Esa mañana se levantó aún más temprano de lo habitual, sin desayunar y ante la sorpresa de su madre quien recién se levantaba, Hinata salió de su casa.  
Las calles desiertas le ayudaban a procesar lo que estaba por realizar y el frio de la madrugada mantenía su mente y corazón fijos en su objetivo. Para cuando se detuvo frente a la primera farmacia que había en su camino, sus manos ya estaban sudando. Se encontraba en su último curso, con tan solo 17 años su única preocupación debiera ser preguntarse si seguiría una carrera universitaria, técnica o solo trabajaría, pero no, ahí estaba él, al borde de las lágrimas mientras pagaba por aquella pequeña caja, y solo esperando por el momento preciso para escarpar del lugar y de la mirada escrutadora de la señora mayor que lo estaba atendiendo.

Lo que había comprado en la mañana aún se encontraba intacto dentro de su bolso.

Luego de hablar solo con el entrenador Ukai, salió raudo del reciento, ese día debía cuidar a su pequeña hermanita porque su madre saldría y no volvería hasta el día siguiente, por lo que tampoco estaría faltando a la verdad, aunque omitiendo que la mayor se iría hasta bien entrada la noche, pero era una información que podía pasar por alto.

Cuando llego a casa su madre lo esperaba en la entrada, lista para partir.

Ante los ojos de Hinata, ella era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, junto con su pequeña hermanita, por eso, no comprendía aún como aquel hombre, al que había llegado a llamar padre, la había abandonado, siendo que era perfecta y única. Pero en cierta manera lo agradecía. Desde que los había dejado, ya nadie gritaba en la casa ni menos veía a su madre llorar a escondidas, como muchas veces la encontró.

-Shouyou. Qué bueno que has llegado –le recibió ella sonriente-. Tengo que partir antes, me llamaron del hospital, tu abuela está muy delicada y debo estar junto a ella.

-Está bien mamá, tú no te preocupes de nada –le respondió sonriente-, yo cuidaré bien de Natsu.

-Muchas gracias hijo, no sé qué haría sin ti. Tú y tu hermana son mi soporte. –habló la mujer con los ojos llorosos. Amaba demasiado a sus hijos.

Y con ese mismo cariño se despidió de ellos con un beso en la frente de cada uno y se marchó, dejando atrás a los dos niños con sus manos alzadas y sonriendo. Aunque una sonrisa era más verdadera que la otra.

-¡El que llega último se queda sin el pastel que dejó mamá! –gritó eufórica Natsu mientras entraba lo más rápido que sus piernas le dejaban.

-¡Eso quisieras renacuajo! –respondía de vuelta Hinata, pero sin correr tras ella. A pesar que no había comido mucho en todo lo que iba del día, de tan solo pensar en comida su estómago se revolvía dolorosamente quitándole todas las ganas y ansias de probar bocado.

Cuando ingresó a la casa, Natsu ya se encontraba devorando un gran pedazo de pastel. Lo más seguro es que se había tomado en serio sus propias palabras y ahora mismo se estaba comiendo la porción de los dos.

-Estaré en mi habitación, no hagas ningún destrozo ¿Ok? –le avisó mientras subía las escaleras hacía su cuarto.

-¡Ni que fuera un monstruo! –le replicó ella molesta y con la cara manchada con crema de chocolate.

-Pues a veces creo que si lo eres –se mofó nuevamente Hinata, huyendo antes que un zapato fuera a golpear su cabeza.

Ya en el resguardo solitario de su habitación pudo respirar con tranquilidad y quitarse la máscara que se había auto-impuesto al momento de llegar a su casa.  
Se encontraba demasiado cansado, la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle y todo le daba vueltas. Los recuerdos de hace dos semanas atrás volvían a su mente como una tortura insana y la voz del que alguna vez creyó era su destino acuchillaban su oídos y se burlaba descaradamente de él.

"¿Son cierto los rumores que andan circulando, Kageyama-kun?"  
"¿Qué rumores? No creas las cosas que dicen en los pasillos."  
"Pero dicen que los han visto muy juntos."  
"Pues es lógico, somos del mismo año y del mismo equipo."  
"Pero, no ese tipo de cercanos, si no uno más…cariñoso"  
"¡Qué tonterías son esas! Es los más absurdo y asqueroso que he escuchado.  
Con Hinata con suerte y nos hablamos, y por obligación. Si por mí fuera ni me acercaría a él. Pero es tan persistente."  
"Eso es cierto. Debe ser cansador convivir con él… Qué bueno que me tienes a mí para despejar la mente To-bi-o…"

Luego de eso, irónicamente Kageyama lo seguía a todos lados preguntándole por qué no le prestaba atención, saltando como siempre a su lado y diciéndole que lo quería.  
Desde ese día solo le hablaba lo extremadamente necesario…  
si solo eran compañeros de equipo –y nada más- no tenía obligación de entablar ningún tipo de conversación con él. Después de todo, parece que a "Tobio" poco y nada le había importado la relación de pareja que llevaban por casi dos años.

Hinata Shouyou podría ser impulsivo, gritón, eufórico y con energía al mil porciento todos los días, pero, tenía su orgullo. Y él no rogaría por amor, menos a quien no lo supo valorar y para peor, le miente en la cara y se burla de él. Nunca más.

Y es así a como vuelve a la realidad. Había estado sintiéndose mal hace casi dos meses, los dolores de estómago era de todos los días, y cada mañana despertaba por la imperante necesidad de vomitar. Le dolía la espalda y se estaba cansando más de lo normal. Lo hubiera seguido dejando pasar si no fuera porque una tarde, mientras veía televisión, encontró un reportaje donde explicaban que los síntomas que experimentan los donceles durante los primeros meses de embarazo son más dolorosos y desagradables que un embarazo normal.  
Justo como los que estaba sintiendo él.

Se maldecía el haber caído tan fácilmente –y muchas veces- ante los estúpidos encantos de Kageyama, esos encantos que ahora lo tenían encerrado en el baño a punto de realizarse esa prueba de embarazo –había comprado la más cara, para no tener que esperar hasta la mañana para poder realizársela-.

Un llanto desgarrador tomó por sorpresa a Natsu que seguía frente a la televisión. Su corazón se contrajo así como todos sus sentidos, y a pesar de solo tener 7 años, supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien. Subió como nunca antes lo había hecho cada peldaño sin tropezarse y ya frente a la puerta de su hermano, su respiración de agitó.

Podía escuchar claramente como su hermano mayor lloraba y balbuceaba palabras que no lograba entender. Sin tocar, entró a la habitación encontrándolo sentado en el suelo mientras abrazaba con desespero su estómago.

-¿Te duele el estómago otra vez, nii-chan? –preguntó Natsu sentándose al lado de su hermano y pasando su pequeña mano sobre la espalda de él.

Hinata se sobresaltó, no había notado la presencia de la pequeña, pero se lo agradecía.

-Si Natsu –la miró limpiándose las lágrimas que aún corrían por su rostro y regalándole una sonrisa dolida-, me duele.

-¿Y te duele mucho mucho? Porque te escuché llorar muy fuerte. –sus ojitos comenzaban a aguarse, estaba realmente preocupada.

-Perdóname por preocuparte Natsu… Pero hoy me duele mucho más que otros días.

Le dolía y demasiado, no podía aguantar el dolor físico y más que nada, el dolor emocional que aquello le producía. ¿Qué sería de él desde este día en adelante? ¿Qué sería de ellos?

-¿Podrías abrazarme? Así se me pasará más rápido el dolor. ¿SI? –ese abrazo duró hasta que Natsu cayó rendida ante el sueño y Hinata ya no tuvo más lágrimas para derramar.

-*3*-


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 –siendo sinceros y fuertes.**

El reloj que se encontraba en el comedor de la casa marcaba las 2 de la madrugada con quince minutos. Natsu dormía hace un buen rato, luego de haber visto una película con el mayor –para calmar el ambiente-.

Hinata en la cocina, se preparaba un té. No creía ser capaz de soportar algún alimento, y aunque su estómago se lo pidiese, no quería comer nada, así que solo se conformaría con eso. Tampoco podía dormir, el dolor de su cabeza, luego de tanto llorar, no lo dejaría, pero agradecía haber derramado todas las angustias que tenía en su interior y haber tenido a su hermanita como un soporte. Le estaba enormemente agradecido.

Con dolor de cabeza, sin poder dormir y un tazón con té caliente, volvió a subir a su habitación. Era momento de enfriar sus ideas, pensar con calma, porque la realidad lo había abofeteado con todas su fuerzas. En un par de horas más, cuando su madre volviera, hablaría con ella y le diría la verdad. Necesitaba de su apoyo incondicional, porque solo se derrumbaría.

Ya en su cuarto, dejó el tazón sobre el escritorio, respiró profundo y abrió el primer cajón del mueble. Ahí, sobre un cuaderno, se encontraba la prueba de embarazo.

¿Había un pequeño ser formándose dentro de él? Fue la pregunta que se le vino a la mente. Se tocó debajo de la polera que traía. Se sentía tibio. ¿Él también sentía ese calorcito? "Sí" le respondía una voz dentro de su cabeza. Entonces, si sentía todo, ¿También había sentido el dolor de lo ocurrido con Kageyama?

Con eso en mente una angustia se apoderó de él. No quería que la personita que se formaba dentro de él sintiese por su culpa tristeza, rabia ni soledad. Y con esa misma sensación se durmió, sosteniendo con fuerza la prueba de su realidad.

El té ya frio, reposaba donde Hinata lo había dejado.

Era temprano cuando su hermana lo había despertado, o al menos eso cría. Al revisar su celular, vio que era pasado del medio día. Tenía un mensaje de su madre y una llamada perdida de…

-Natsu me dijo que estabas enfermo. –Kageyama había aparecido en la entrada de su cuarto y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con lo que suponía era un desayuno para él- Supuse que por la hora, despertarías con hambre; también mencionó que no habías comido nada desde que habías llegado ayer.

Hinata no sabía que estaba pasando, su cerebro aún no lograba ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Qué… Qué hace aquí? – logró formular con dificultad, pero ayudó a que su mente le recordara que tenía algo en su mano. Con disimulo lo escondió bajo las cobijas.

-Pues te vine a ver ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo aquí, si no es eso? –le respondió con el ceño fruncido como siempre. –Oye… Shouyou…

-Vete por favor.

-¿Qué? –aquello había desencajado por completo al más alto. Últimamente el de cabello naranjo había estado muy distante con él. Cada vez que quería hablar con al respecto, este se alejaba sin decirle nada. Y ayer, había escapado antes de que terminase la práctica sin que se diese cuenta.

-Por favor Tobio, no me siento muy bien. Quiero estar solo –le respondió Hinata cabizbajo y aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas.

-No. Yo no me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que está ocurriendo. ¡Llevas dos semanas evitándome, maldición! –explotó. Él más alto no era alguien que se caracterizará por ser una persona con mucha paciencia ni menos de pensar antes de hablar.

Hinata se encontraba en un dilema. Quería que el otro se fuera pronto de su casa. No quería verlo. No se sentía preparado, pero también, quería terminar con esa angustia lo más pronto posible. Saber la verdad.

-Yo –comenzó a hablar, aun sin mirarlo, pero sacando fuerzas de su interior-, te escuché hace unas semanas hablando con una chica de tu clase, en el pasillo… -Kageyama lo miraba con una expresión de seriedad que muy pocas veces tenía. – Tu dijiste que…

-Hi-hinata, yo..

-Estar conmigo era cansador, que no éramos amigos y… - Shouyou levantó al fin la vista, fijando sus ojos llorosos en los del otro. – que solo pensar en tener algo conmigo era absurdo y asqueroso.

A pesar que sus ojos estabas cristalinos, no lloró.

-Yo, siempre supe que no podríamos andar por la vida diciendo que estábamos juntos, lo sabía muy bien. Tus padres nunca aceptarían que anduvieras con alguien tan… insignificante y de alguna manera sabía que te avergonzabas…

-¡No!..-Kageyama no sabía que decir. Mantenía una expresión de querer contradecir lo que el otro había dicho, nada salía de su boca. Pero de un momento a otro, aquella expresión de desesperación cambio a una sombría.- Lo siento mucho Hinata, pero…

-Debemos terminar. –Hinata completó aquella dolorosa frase sonriendo con tristeza.

-Sí, es lo mejor. –afirmó sin refutar nada.

El mayor de los Hinata suspiró con pesadez. Su cerebro le decía que así era mejor, pero su corazón había rogado porque el otro peleara por aquel amor que en algún momento mencionó tener por él. Al parecer nunca fue así. La persona que había visto ese día decir aquellas hirientes frases, ese, era el verdadero Kageyama Tobio.

Ya las cosas estaban así.

Sin esperar otra respuesta ni acción por parte del que alguna vez fue su pareja, Hinata saco su mano derecha de bajo la sábana y mostró con una gran sonrisa el pequeño dispositivo, y sin dejar que el otro captara de qué se trataba, habló. 

-Estoy embarazado.

El sonido estridente de la bandeja al caer al suelo, el vaso con jugo rompiéndose y derramando sobre la alfombra el contenido, Kageyama temblando con las manos empuñadas y Hinata inmutable. Esa era la escena que se podía apreciar.  
Desde su cuarto se podía escuchar como Natsu cantaba alegre mientras veía algún programa infantil en la televisión.

-Debes estar bromeando. – el más alto caminó marcando cada paso hasta llegar donde se encontraba Hinata – Sé que me odias, pero esto es ir demasiado lejos Shouyou –de manera brusca le arrebató la prueba de las manos y miró con detenimiento. Ahí, en el centro, la pequeña pantalla mostraba las dos líneas. – No es mío.

-Kageyama…

-¡No es mío maldición! –gritó eufórico. Shouyou se removió temeroso en su cama. Lo había visto muchas veces enojado, pero esta vez era diferente, y en cierta forma le provocaba temor.

-Lo es.

-¿Cómo estás seguro?

Extrañamente, los sentimientos de tristeza que habían inundado su ser habían desaparecido, y eran reemplazados por rabia.

-No dejaré que me grites, ni menos que pongas en duda mi palabra. –Comenzó a hablar con determinación mientras se levantaba y quedaba frente al castaño- Si te estoy contando esto es porque eres parte importante, y como tal tienes el derecho de saberlo, pero… -Kageyama seguía inmutable, aunque sus manos aún temblaran- Eso no quiere decir que quiera algo de ti. –los ojos del alto se dilataron, angustia. – Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, porque yo no te molestaré en nada, ni ahora ni nunca más. No te necesito…

Sus manos viajaron cálidas hasta su aún plano vientre.

-Miento… Nosotros no te necesitamos.

Unas traicioneras lágrimas bajaron por su rostro sin que se diera cuenta, solo se percató cuando por inercia tocó su mejilla y la sintió húmeda.

Kageyama estaba llorando.

El sonido de la puerta le indicó que Kageyama Tobio se había marchado de su casa y de su vida.

-Nii-chan… -Natsu se encontraba en la entrada de su cuarto – ¿Es cierto que tendrás un bebé?  
-Natsu… – Shouyou se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero como parte importante también de su vida, debía ser sincero y contarle-, ven acá pequeña.

La niña se acercó a paso presuroso y se sentó junto a su hermano. Cuando estuvo a su lado, el mayor tomó su pequeña manito y la llevó aquella zona de su cuerpo.

-Serás una buena tía ¿Cierto Natsu-chan?- Con la más grande sonrisa y los ojos llenos de emoción, ella asintió.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – ahora era momento de enfrentar a su madre.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 -el peor de los cobardes**

Era el último día de clases de su primer año escolar en Karasuno. Llegar ahí y comenzar a compartir con otros estudiantes había sido un gran reto, especialmente por su carácter bastante singular y esa expresión que cargaba todos los días, desde aquella vez en que su equipo le dio la espalda y ya nadie estuvo ahí para recibir sus levantadas.

Había pasado tanto en solo un año. Pudo socializar, confiar en otros y lo más importante, ya no se sentía solo. Tenía a su equipo, sus amigos y especialmente a aquel individuo hiperactivo de cabellera naranja. Pero era ahí donde existía su único problema, se había dado cuenta – luego de una pelea interna que duró por al menos 3 meses-, que estaba loco y horriblemente enamorado de ese enano salatarín. Desde ese momento no sabía si estar feliz por experimentar aquellos sentimientos u odiarlos con todas sus fuerzas por hacerlo sufrir todos los días desde entonces.

Hinata era amable y cercano con todos –excesivamente-, aceptaba los abrazos y mimos de muchos, y eso, realmente lo cabreaba. Simplemente porque no podía comportarse de esa manera tan "íntima" con él. Pero como toda en la vida tiene un límite, su paciencia y su forma de ser –actuar y después pensar- lo llevaron a la impulsiva decisión de citar a Hinata de la manera más cliché que puede haber, tal como en un manga shojo, gritándole en medio del pasillo frente a todos para luego salir corriendo como un cobarde.

Ahora, detrás del gimnasio, espera impaciente a que el más bajo aparezca. No sabe si él ha llegado muy temprano o el otro está atrasado.

-Estúpido Hinata, que me hace esperar. Ya verá cuando llegue… ¡Estúpido Hinata!

-¿Acaso no hay un momento del día en que no me estés insultando, Bakeyama?

Hinata estaba parado detrás suyo, con su típico bolso colgando de su hombro, su típico cabello alborotado, con su típica mirada desafiante, pero ahora todo era diferente. El que lo haya llamado Bakeyama ni siquiera le molestó y el que lo esté mirando buscando pelea tampoco produjo ese efecto competitivo. Nada. Ahora su cuerpo estaba siendo apoderado por los nervios, el pudor y el miedo.

¿Y si ahora lo odiaba? ¿Si nunca le volviese a hablar? ¿Si ya no quisiera recibir sus levantadas? Qué sería de él sin Hinata.

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí? Debemos apresurarnos, pronto comenzará la práctica.

Estúpido Hinata que lo hacía poner nervioso.

Voltear a verlo, darse valor y caminar hacia él como si el tiempo corriese más lento de lo normal. Sentir en la palma de sus manos que las mejillas de la carnada de Karasuno comienzan a calentarse, y por último, confirmar fehacientemente que los labios de Shouyou son áspero, pero de igual forma acogedores y adictivos.

Mentiría si dijera que no se aterró cuando se hubo separado del más pequeño. Estando a unos centímetros de distancias, podía sentir el aliento de Hinata sobre su boca y sus manos húmedas. Shouyou estaba llorando. Pero sus ojos no mostraban asco, si no que tenían ese brillo fulminante, entre desconcierto y felicidad desbordante.

-Tú también me gustas. –no tuvo tiempo de procesar su actuar ni menos en las palabras para confesarse apropiadamente, cuando el otro ya se las había arrebatado y apropiado de ellas. Tenía sus palabras y tenía su corazón.

Desde ese momento comenzaron una silenciosa relación. Para aquel entonces, la única persona que –creía- sabía de la relación que ellos mantenían era Ennoshita-san, y eso no porque ellos se lo hubieran dicho. Todo lo contrario. El mayor los encontró una tarde después de la práctica, en los vestidores. Él había regresado para buscar algo que había olvidado, y pensando que no se encontraba nadie entró al cuarto, viéndolos en una posición bastante comprometedora.

En ese entonces, ellos ya llevaban 7 meses saliendo.

Cuando cumplieron 1 año juntos, estaban terminando su segundo año en Karasuno.  
La relación que llevaban no era perfecta, pero tampoco era mala. Peleaban como siempre, había insultos de por medio, habían golpes y miradas desafiantes. Como desde antes que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Había momentos en que realmente quería golpear fuertemente a Hinata por lo testarudo que este podía llegar a ser. Pero, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerle un real daño. Amaba sus ojos expresivos, amaba su sonrisa, amaba cuando ponía todo de sí en cada partido y ante cualquier rival, amaba esa fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarse ante todos aunque estos le hagan sentir inferior.

Lo amaba tanto como para estar en ese instante frente a sus padres, sosteniendo con firmeza la mano de Hinata, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar todos aquellos insultos que se estaba guardando. Se encontraba realmente furioso, decepcionado, triste.  
Sabía que sus progenitores eran estrictos y algo crueles, por algo él también era así, pero jamás pensó que serían ellos quienes descalificarían de tal manera a la persona que más quería.  
Lo más suave que le dijeron fue que era un insignificante niñato que nada favorable podría entregarle a su preciado único hijo, hasta escupiéndole en la cara que su padre había abandonado a su madre y a ellos cuando eran pequeños. Algo malo había hecho la mujer para que el hombre los dejará –había sido el venenoso comentario.

En ese punto Hinata Shouyou soltó su mano dirigiéndose para enfrentar a la madre de Kageyama, quien había dicho aquella hiriente frase.

-Retráctese de lo que acaba de decir.

Fueron las firmes palabras del más bajo. La mujer solo sonrió de lado para luego poner una mueca de desprecio.

-Retráctese de lo que ha dicho, señora.

Hinata avanzó un par de pasos más hacía la alta mujer y desde ahí todo fue en cámara lenta. Shouyou volviendo a caminar con determinación, esperando una disculpa por parte de la madre de Tobio, y está ya exasperada levantando la mano en clara señal de querer golpearlo.

Sus piernas se movieron solas y solo reaccionó cuando sintió su mejilla arder producto de la cachetada propinada por la mayor.

-¡Por Dios Tobio! ¿Por qué lo proteges? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que él te está utilizando? Solo quiere beneficiarse de ti. –gritaba ya histérica la mujer, fuera de sí, con el rostro rojo de furia, producto de que su querido hijo no estuviera a su favor ni obedeciendo sus órdenes y caprichos, como siempre.

-Porque yo lo amo.

Las palabras sonaron firmes y con convicción. El corazón de Shouyou latió con más fuerzas y sus mejillas de colorearon. Kageyama lo estaba poniendo a él por sobre su propia familia.

-Gracias…

Shouyou lo observaba con los ojos llorosos, aunque no había derramado ninguna lágrima desde que habían salido de la casa de los Kageyama y ahora estaban próximos a llegar a la suya.

-No tienes porqué agradecer nada. –fue la respuesta seca del más alto, pero no menos emotiva. El pelinaranja ya conocía aquellas facetas de su pareja y podía leer entre líneas.

Cuando estuvieron ya cerca del hogar de Shouyou se detuvieron a secas. Ninguno de los dos quería despedirse.

-Gracias por quererme tanto Tobio…

-Idiota.

En ese abrazo, profundo y necesitado Kageyama experimentó por primera vez el miedo.- Yo no te quiero… Yo te amo.

Cuando llevaban un año y un mes saliendo, decidieron enfrentar a la madre de Shouyou. Para la calma de ambos, ella reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaban y los aconsejó muy bien, especialmente debido a que Hinata era un doncel. Esa tarde, ambos chicos se despidieron avergonzados como nunca lo habían estado, pero agradecidos de al menos, tener a alguien en quien confiar y que los apoyaba.

Un mes después, y luego de varios intentos fallidos producto de la vergüenza y la inexperiencia de ambos, dejaron de lado todo el pudor y se entregaron a aquellos deseos que los invadían.

Aquella mañana, antes de marcharse a sus clases, su madre le había nuevamente advertido que dejara esa "estúpida idea" de que estaba enamorado, que aún era un crío para saber qué era eso y que se enfocará al cien por ciento en su entrenamiento.

-Si solo es tu calentura como adolescente, puedo conseguirse alguna chica de buena familia para que te haga compañía.

Luego de eso, se había alejado de su casa con un portazo. Sus padres cada vez estaban más encima suyo para que dejara su relación con Shouyou, inclusive semanas atrás habían invitado a su casa a una muchacha, que luego se enteró, había sido transferida a su escuela y era de una "buena (adinerada) familia". Desde ese día, esa molesta chica lo seguía a todas partes, con la excusa de que no conocía a nadie más. Producto de aquello, había tenido que alejarse de Hinata, para que ella no fuera con el chisme a sus padres. 

Y eso, le dolía demasiado.

¿Por qué no podía expresar libremente lo que sentía? ¿Acaso eran tan malo amar a alguien? ¿Había una lista de las personas a las cuales sí podías querer dependiendo de tu condición social? Todo eso era absurdo y lo agotaban mentalmente.

Aquel día no había tenido la oportunidad de poder ver a su novio, lo necesitaba demasiado. Deseaba sus abrazos, sus cariños, sus besos, todo. En su búsqueda fue cuando volvió a encontrar a esa molesta chica.

-¿Son cierto los rumores que andan circulando, Kageyama-kun? –le había preguntado, desconcertándolo por completo, pero como quería largarse de ahí lo antes posible, le siguió el juego.

-¿Qué rumores? No creas las cosas que dicen en los pasillos.

-Pero dicen que los han visto muy juntos.

-Pues es lógico, somos del mismo año y del mismo equipo.

-Pero, no ese tipo de cercanos, si no uno más…cariñoso. –Sonrió con sorna, esperando alguna reación por parte de Kageyama que la beneficiara.

-¡Qué tonterías son esas! Es los más absurdo y asqueroso que he escuchado.  
Con Hinata con suerte y nos hablamos, y por obligación. Si por mí fuera ni me acercaría a él. Pero es tan persistente.

-Eso es cierto. Debe ser cansador convivir con él… Qué bueno que me tienes a mí para despejar la mente To-bi-o… -como detestaba que se tomara aquella atribución de llamarlo por su nombre.

¡Oh! Maldito el momento en que aquellas estúpidas frases salieron de sus labios. Estúpido él por haber caído en la trampa, por haber perdido a la persona que más amaba, y por no haber luchado por su tan proclamado amor. Era un cobarde.

Y ahora, lejos de la casa de quien decía amar, cae de rodillas al suelo, explotando en llanto y desesperación, porque se odia demasiado como para pedir que lo perdonen. Menos ahora que comprende que nunca será un padre para aquel ser que se desarrolla en el interior de Hinata.


End file.
